empirecraftfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial City of Ruins Fortress
This is the 1 star degree of difficulty fortress First Floor 1 = Entrance 2 = Old man 3 = Drunk monk (a minor battle) 4 = Resource pile (100 of each resource) 5 = Leather Chest 6 = Hole on the wall (Where the broken toy is once you have that quest) 7 = Doorkeeper (15K hit points) 8 = Rattletrap by the roadside (Where the halo is once you have that quest) 9 = A pile of weed (Where the rare herbs are once you have that quest) 10 = key to second floor 11 = Resource pile (300 of each resource) 12 = Gate needs holy symbol of sygmax that you can find on level 4 of imperial city ruins after you receive a quest 13 = Locked heavy iron door (opened by 16) 14 = Martial nun lvl 31 234K 15 = Resourece pile 1300 of each resource 16 = Big wheel (opens 13) 17 = Martial priest: berserker 234K (use horses or youll be sorry) i killed it with lvl 26 purple hero and lancers Formation full-full-half-0-0 and didn't lose much 18 = Junk heap: Gives Moon cake * 1 SW = Stone Wall Note: the gate will block your way initially. Get the key and go to the second floor Second Floor 1 = Entrance 2 = Mountain Bandit (level 11, 50K hit points) 3 = Lever to open gate #4 4 = Gate opened by lever #3 5 = Leather Chest 6 = Meaningless message unless the XXXX quest is active 7 = Several dig holes 8 = Minotaur (level 11, 75K hit points) 9 = Resource pile (300 of each resource) 10 = Herb hoe for quest or a message about the a flash of metal 11 = Lever to open gate #15 12 = Book of the Guide for quest or a message about a strange stone 13 = Rare herbs for quest or a message about holes 14 = Herb collector (is important for quest XXX) 15 = Gate opened by lever #11 16 = Gate opened by level #19 17 = Jordan, mate of Bloodhowl (important for daily quest). Weaker than #2 18 = Long armed skeleton (level 11, 100K hit points) 19 = Lever to open gate #16 20 = Key to floor #3 21 = Blood mane (level 36, 275K hit points) use lvl 1-3-4 horses or pikemen 22 = Locked door 23 = Blood hoof (level 36, 275K hit points) SW = Stone Wall Third Floor 1 = Soldier : Quest revenge of the soldier, Kill Rao 2 = Old noble: Quest worries of a father, needs signed letter 3 = Main gate lever: opens 5 4 = Dirty hand Dunkeldor 5 = Door: opened by 3 6 = Tochi: lvl 21 archer 158k lost 150hp with 31 blue hero and archers 7 = Noble girl: 8 = Main gate guard: lvl 21 berserker 210k lost 210 armed forces with archers lvl 31 9 = Iron gate: opened by 13 10 = Junk heap: gives 250 gold 11 = Treasury guard: lvl 21 guard 12 = Sneaky thief ran away as soon as he saw you (for the quest "confrontation") 13 = Iron chains: opens 9 14 = Keychain: Key to floor 4 15 = Strange stone: don’t have the quest yet 16 = Old noble: Gives Signed letter 17 = 'Myth pledge day ' SW = Stone Wall TR = Treasure chest: leather box trophy RP = Resource pile:500 of each E = Entrance Fourth floor 1 = Start 2 = Staff Sargeant gives "Memories of the Chief" gives 50% scroll 3 = Dragon for "Crimson Gem" you fight him 4 = Hidden Elf needs 3 muddy medals unlocks secret passage at 23 5 = lever that opens gate at 10 6 = Jiangshan (Archer lvl 36) hp 195k 7 = mud pile contains the necklace for the Staff officers quest 8 = Pathfinder gives quest "Regrets of the dwarf" to kill patia on the first floor and the item "Holy Symbol of Sigma" for the gate on floor one 9 = Gate opened by the pathfinder 10 = Gate opened by lever at 5 11 = Gate opened by lever at 12 12 = lever that opens gate at 11 13 = Dawncaller (Spearman lvl 31) hp 234k 14 = Blowing wind gives "Saipen Alliance" for the quest Look for knowledge 15 = Bowman 16 = Siege Hammer 17 = Find the herb collector for the "Herb Hoe" quest and fight him 18 = Scratches for the quest after "Herb Hoe" quest 19 = hidden cat (not sure) 20 = Muddy medals 21 = Tianshou (Archer lvl 36) Hp 195k update for "?" quest 22 = Gloria the Chimney exploit quest update 23 = stone wall until the quest is complete from the hidden elf 24 = Floor key 25 = Soldier gives "Giants in the Twin Towers" kill the names Tianshou and jiangshan for a scroll 26 = Quest item "Left Arm of the Traitor" for Holy City Quest "Past Heroes" SC = Silver chests LC = Leather chests RS = Resources (500 wood, 500 stone, 800 iron, 800 food) 10 Dawncaller (Class ? lvl 36) hp ?